Gollum y Maedhros
by Beledien
Summary: Historia AU, momentos en que el portador del anillo está parado en el Monte del Destino.


**Nota.** Ya saben, los personajes y lugares y demás objetos son obra del profesor Tolkien, lo de la incongruente mezcla de esta historia bastante AU es cosa mía, es un 'que hubiera pasado si...' Por lo demás los que conocen mis fics saben de mi marcado favoritismo hacia el hijo mayor de Feanor. No puedo evitarlo.

**Gollum y Maedhros**

"_La luz volvió a saltar, y allí, al borde del abismo, de pie delante de la grieta del destino, vio a Frodo, negro contra el resplandor, tenso, erguido pero inmóvil, como si fuera de piedra_

_-Amo! –gritó Sam." 1_

Pero Frodo no estaba solo, a su lado una altísima figura estaba de pie, observando las ardientes llamas, aspirando el humo negro de las entrañas del monte del destino. Se volvió al escuchar la voz de Sam y el hobbit pudo contemplar el bello rostro de los primeros nacidos debajo de una capucha y una luz en sus ojos aun más intensa que la que había visto en la Dama Blanca de Lorien.

-_Eres un elfo_ –musitó Sam sorprendido de ver a alguien más en el Orodruin.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más pues sintió un golpe en la espalda que lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo y golpear su cabeza sobre el piso de piedra, su vista se nubló por el golpe, y al enfocar bien la mirada vio como el elfo sostenía a Gollum de una pierna con la mano izquierda, mientras éste a su vez forcejeaba inútilmente tratando de zafarse de su captor.

_-Eres una criatura muy combativa_ –dijo el elfo suspendiendo a Gollum de cabeza, cuando trataba de morderle la mano para liberarse _–Pero me doy cuenta de que no eres una de los miserables sirvientes de Sauron._

_-El tessoro!_ –se retorcía Gollum en la mano de Maedhros –_él quiere destruir el tessoro._

_-Te refieres al anillo que Sauron fabricó para controlar a los habitantes de la Tierra Media? –Maedhros parecía divertido_ –Todas estas guerras por este insignificante anillo.

_-El tessoro! Si no te interesa dánoslo_ –decía Gollum tratando de alcanzar a Frodo con sus largo brazos, mientras el volcán se estremecía cada vez con más furia..

_-No te acerques a él_ –gritó Sam que corrió a lado de Frodo –_Vamos señor Frodo destruya de una vez ese anillo, no ve que es peligroso quedarnos aquí._

_-No Sam –_dijo Frodo con mirada grave _–he decidido no destruir el anillo, quiero quedármelo para mí._

Sam se quedó sin habla, todo el esfuerzo para llegar hasta aquí y ahora Frodo se negaba a destruir el anillo único, miró a Maedhros como buscando alguna respuesta.

_-De eso trataba de convencerlo cuando llegaste _–dijo Maedhros acercándose a los hobbits pero cuidando de que Gollum no los alcance

_-Alto! no des un paso más!_ –Sam se puso delante de Frodo, como si fuera su guardián –_no nos has dicho quien eres._

_-Lo siento, no me he presentado debidamente_ –dijo Maedhros _–Yo soy Maedhros, hijo mayor de Feanor._

_-Eso no es verdad!_ –dijo Frodo –_yo conozco la historia de Maedhros, él murió en la primera edad cuando se lanzó a la lava ardiente con el Silmaril que recuperó de Eonwe._

_-Tienes razón, pero sólo en la última parte_ –dijo Maedhros mirando hacia el fondo del volcán –por unos momentos estuve a punto hacerlo.

El monte se estremeció una vez más y Maedhros calló un momento.

_-Debes deshacerte de ese anillo_ –le dijo a Frodo sin dejar de mirar la lava que parecía más alborotada a cada instante –Maglor me lo dijo ya hace tiempo, los tesoros sólo nos llevan a la perdición, yo sé sobre eso, demasiada sangre de inocentes he vertido sobre Arda y todavía no logro expiar mis pecados completamente.

Frodo miró a Maedhros apretando fuertemente el anillo contra su pecho. Maedhros siguió hablando

_-Parece que el destino de mi familia está ligado a objetos que traen la codicia y la perdición de los que los rodean, no pudimos hacer nada para salvar a Celebrimbor._

El volcán se estremeció con más fuerza. Mientras Sam recordaba que a la entrada de Cirith Ungol había encontrado a los orcos muertos, se mataron entre ellos pensó, pero ahora sabía que había sido este elfo quien asesinó a los guardias.

_-Por que viniste hasta aquí?_ –preguntó Sam todavía algo receloso _–acaso viniste a ayudarnos a destruir al anillo de Sauron._

Maedhros miró a los pequeños hobbits, por unos momentos sin decir nada, como pensando el lo que iba a decir.

_-No –_dijo secamente –_esa es la tarea de Elrond y Galadriel, pero si he ayudado en algo a tan valientes criaturas en su misión suicida, me alegro._

_-Entonces que haces aquí? _–preguntó Frodo

_-Tengo otra misión más importante_ –Maedhros dejó caer a Gollum y con su mano izquierda se quitó la capa.

Su brillante cabellera roja resplandeció más con la luz semejante a un sol pequeño del Silmaril que traía colgado al cuello. Gollum sintió quedar ciego lo que evitó que intentara robar el anillo de Frodo porque le pequeño truhán se arrebujó en una pared del volcan.

_-Al igual que tú pequeño me rehusaba a abandonar esta joya_ –dijo el elfo noldo –_pero creo que ya es hora de hacerlo, demorarlo me costaría la vida y eso es algo a lo que no he renunciado todavía._

Maedhros tomó el Silmaril y lo extendió hacia el abismo

_-Sólo déjalo ir_ –dijo con los ojos cerrados y abriendo la palma de su mano la joya de Feanor cayó al centro del volcán.

Frodo comprendió que si un elfo se deshacía de un tesoro aun más grande que el anillo de poder, no le costaría nada lanzar al abismo el anillo.

Dio un paso atrás y extendiendo su mano arrojó el anillo lo más lejos posible, para amargura de Gollum que trató de alcanzarlo saltando detrás de él, pero fue sujetado por Maedhros justo antes de caer.

_-No pensarás matarte por aquella baratija?_ –le dijo con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa –Tu fin no llegará en este abismo.

Gollum se retorcía en la mano de Maedhros cuando vio como su preciado anillo se fundía en la lava del monte del destino, pero el elfo no hacía el menor esfuerzo para sostener a Gollum, mientras el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies y todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba.

_-La montaña va a colapsar de un momento a otro, salgamos de aquí _–Maedhros rápidamente dio algunos pasos, pero notó que Sam apenas podía cargar a Frodo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el elfo cargó a Frodo en su espalda, levantándolo ligero como una pluma y con la mano arrastraba a Gollum para evitar que pereciera en el fuego incandescente del volcán, y le ofreció a Sam agarrarse de su capa para que no se quedara rezagado.

Los cuatro salieron con las justas del centro del Orodruin, y aun así, una vez fuera el peligro seguía latente porque todo el suelo maldito de Mordor cedía ante los temblores de la destrucción de su creador.

Todo parecía perdido justo antes de que se escuchara en el cielo un sonido desconocido para los hobbit pero familiar para Maedhros. Eran las águilas que enviadas por Gandalf para rescatar a los medianos.

Las aves los tomaron delicadamente en sus garras momentos antes de que la lava sumergiera la roca donde se habían refugiado. Sam vio como Frodo perdía el conocimiento pero el pudo ver como Gollum ahora se sujetaba fuertemente de la mano de Maedhros y ya no luchaba por liberarse de su captor.

Finalmente llegaron a Tierras seguras donde las águilas descendieron algo lejos de Aragorn y los otros, así que Maedhros y Sam pudieron hablar brevemente.

_-Tú y tu amo fueron muy valientes al aceptar esta misión_ –le dijo Maedhros a Sam con una sonrisa amable –_Eres digno de las mejores canciones pequeño._

Sam sólo se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos y menos de un personaje tan legendario como Maedhros.

_-Adiós pequeño_ –dijo Maedhros soltando al fin la mano de Gollum –_que la luz de Earendil te acompañe siempre._

_-¿Se va? _–fue lo que alcanzó a decir Sam _–¿que no piensa volver con los otros elfos? Conozco un elfo al que le gustaría ser su amigo, digo, usted podría, después de todo nos ayudó a destruir el anillo, con eso su nombre quedó limpio, ya no hablaran de usted como un ase…_

Sam calló cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.

Meadhros miró al mediano con una expresión divertida y luego habló

_-Asesino, era lo que querías decir, eso lo sé. Por eso mismo, ahora puedo regresar a casa, al oeste, más allá del mar._

Maedhros comenzó a Caminar con largos pasos mientras Gollum lo miraba como un perro abandonado.

_-Vamos pequeña criatura, estoy seguro de que el tierras imperecederas hallarás paz para tu alma, como al fin yo la hallaré para la mía._

Y Gollum siguió a Maedhros que se perdía entre los matorrales mientras dirigía una última mirada a Frodo y a Sam, y finalmente se perdió con el hijo de Feanor.

_-¡Frodo! ¡Sam!_ –Gritaban Gimli y Aragorn que venían corriendo con Legolas a la vanguardia.

_-Por Aule, pequeños, no creí verlos con vida otra vez_ –dijo Gimli de manera tan franca como es costumbre entre los enanos.

_-Sam_ –Aragorn Abrazó al mediano y segundos después levantó al yaciente Frodo para llevarlo a Gondor –_Vamos Legolas, Frodo está muy grave y necesita ayuda pronto._

Pero Legolas se quedó mirando unos momentos entre los matorrales.

_-Me pareció haber visto…_ -Dijo Legolas distraídamente –_no, deben ser visiones mías, vamos a Gondor._

_**Nota final**_

_1: Fragmento tomado textualmente del libro El Señor de los Anillos, El Retorno del Rey del capítulo 'El monte del destino' de la página 285_


End file.
